This Time For Real
by xowinterbellsxo
Summary: Ugly, fat, and gross were the words to describe Fine, well 5 years ago. After she found out that her first boyfriend only dated her because of a bet, she decides to give him a piece of his own medicine. 5 years later, she's back and better than ever, not that ugly Florana. Now she's looking for revenge. Bad summary... FxS
1. Prologue

**Yeah another new story... I promise I'll update the other ones, maybe later. This is a revenge story. So in this story Fine is very fat and gross okay, don't hate me, she's only ugly in the prologue, later she's really pretty. This is a Shine story. It's really short, not the whole backstory. Also Fine changed her name to Fine her old name is Florana, if you guys get confused.**

Prologue (5 years ago)

Fine's POV

"I never thought that, you would actually go that far and actually date the fatty, Florana. I know it's just a bet but I never thought that you would actually do it." Said one of Shade's friends.

"Yeah, and I can't believe that you actually made her believe that you actually like her. Is she stupid? With that face and body, she would think that someone like you would like her." Said another friend.

"She really is stupid to believe that the most popular boy in the school would like her. I don't even think a cockroach would like her." Said the lead cheerleader.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going to be late for class. Let's go." Said Shade as he past by.

That was my first broken heart. He dated me because of a bet. He made me believe that someone like him could like me, without judging my looks. But that was all a lie, he lied to me. He made me believe that I'm worthy for someone like him.

That day my heart broke, shattered to pieces. I was no longer that happy Florana. That was the day I changed. That was the day I started seeking for revenge. He will pay for what he did...I'm going to make sure of that.

 **So how was that? I'm not sure if that was good. Anyways please review what you guys think and what you guys want me to change. Anyways just thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay finally decided to write chapter 1, I just hope it wouldn't be too messy considering I didn't plan anything out. Yup didn't plan any of my stories out. Just writing as I go... I hope it wouldn't be too messy... Anyways I'm focusing on this story instead of Loving Two Different You because I have more ideas for this one and I have like writers block for that story...sorry to everyone who's waiting for that story to update. Thank you to tinker3bellz1 for the review, favorite and follow and to BlackAngel1234 for the favorite and follow and thanks to umairali332 for the favorite and a guest for the review.**

 **Shade doesn't know that Rein's sister is Florana because no one even bothered to ask. And Shade and Florana dated in high school, they meet again in college. Okay, now on to the story.**

Chapter 1

Fine's POV

I'm finally back, back to where all of this began. Back to where I was a different person. "Florana!" Yelled my sister, Rein.

"You're not suppose to call me that. You're suppose to call me, Fine." I whisphered at her.

"Oops, sorry. After calling you Florana for more than 15 years it's hard to call you something else." She reasoned. "But are you really my sister? You look like another person."

I knew she was going to say that. Over the past 5 years I really did change a lot, sometimes when I look in the mirror, I don't even think that's me. "Well, 5 years is a long time. You changed too. You're taller, and you have more curves." I said as she blushed.

"But you changed too much, I couldn't even recognize you from far away." She exclaimed. I was going for that, if my sister couldn't even recognize me, there is no way he could. "Anyways, are you sure you want him back? I know it's for revenge but what if you fall in love with him again? And he hurts you again?"

"Rein, you watch way too many romance dramas, this is reality. There is no way I'll fall in love with him again, and this time he's going to be the one that gets hurt."

"Okay..." Said Rein as she worries about my plan. "What if he recognizes you? Your plan will be ruined."

"You, my twin sister, didn't even recognize me, how can he recognize me." She stared at me with doubt in her eyes. "It's going to be fine, I'll be okay." I explained. God, sisters can be so overprotective these days.

"Are you super sure you want to do this? I finally got my happy sister back and I don't want to lose her again." She said.

I laughed, "I'll be fine, over these past 5 years I learned to do things by myself."

 _At College_

Shade's POV

"Hey, guys have you heard that we have a new transfer student?" Yelled Auler.

"Well yeah. Everyone's been talking about it." I said.

"I've heard that the new student is super hot. A real beauty." Said Tio as he continues to daydream.

"Looks aren't the only thing that matters." I said.

"You would know you dated he fattest girl, like ever." Said Altezza as she chuckled. "Although now that I think about it, what was her name again? F-something, that's all I know."

"But I find it weird, one day she just disappeared and no one saw her again." Said Bright.

"Class is starting, back to your seats!" Boomed the teacher.

Bright is right, Florana and I were dating when all of a sudden she disappeared and I never saw her again. Although I only dated her because of a bet, we could've been friends when I tell her the truth. However, I never hit the chance because no one ever saw her again.

"Let's welcome our new transfer student, Fine Soleil." Announced the teacher.

Then a red haired girl walked into the room. "Hi everyone, my name is Fine Soleil."

I could hear everyone saying, "OMG, she's so pretty."

"You might know my twin sister, Rein Soleil." She said. Rein, is our school's student council president, but I never knew she had a sister, not to mention a twin sister. "I hope we can all become friends." She smiled.

"You sit next to, Shade Noche." Said the teacher as I stood up. For a second we looked eye to eye, for some reason she looked so familiar, but I just can't remember.

 **Ok finally finished it. Was it okay? Good, bad? Anyways please review what you guys think and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2, thanks to Fine Shade for the favorite and follow and to Pharenix101 for the favorite and to tinker3bellz1 for the review, and shine4ever for the review. I'm so happy anyways, I'm have so much ideas for this story so updating it sooner than I expected.**

Chapter 2

Fine's POV

I just introduced myself to the class when I noticed a familiar boy with violet hair. I knew he was going to be in my class, finally a good thing comes with having a student council president as a sister. I had to beg her to beg the principal to get me into this class. But it was all worth it.

 _Flashback_

"Come on, Rein. You know I have to be in the same class with him to have my plan perfect." I whined.

"No means no. I can't change your class only Camilia can." She replied.

"Whose Camilia?" I questioned.

"Our principal." She replied as she relit the hope in my eyes.

"Since you can call he principal by her first name does that mean your relationship with her is very good?" I asked as she knew she made a mistake. "Come on, Rein. Pretty please with me on top." I persuaded as I gave her my puppy dog face. I knew Rein couldn't resist that.

"Fine..." She groaned.

"Yay, your the best sister ever!"

"...On one condition."

"I knew it was too good to be true." I whined. "What condition?"

"You have to buy me this dress." She said as she showed me a sparkling blue dress.

"Ohh, it's so pretty, sure I'll buy you it." I agreed.

"Not yet, look at the price." She said as I looked, and I can tell that my soul died.

"1,000 dollars!" I shouted.

"Yup, you still want me to beg the principal?" She questioned.

"Fine, I'll buy you it." I as I held out my hand and she shook it in honor of our bet.

 _Present Time_

Yup I guess it was worth it, but now my wallet is crying. "You sit next to, Shade Noche." Announced the teacher. Nope definitely worth it, because now I sit next to him. Could my plan be more perfect? He stared straight in my eyes, we stayed like that for a few seconds but for those few seconds I felt like he stared in my soul. _Could he have recognized me? No he couldn't no one would have remember the fat Florana._

"Hi my name is Shade Noche." He introduced, just like 5 years ago, the first few words that he said to me that made me fall in love with him.

 **(A/N: You may be wondering why Fine fell in love with him so soon right, it's because she was she fat and gross no one wanted to talk to her except her sister and Shade. Okay back to the story.)**

"Hi." I replied. "Don't try and hit on me, lots of guys already did that before." I can tell he was shocked. "Anyways, you're not my type."

"Oh, then what is your type?" He asked and I knew I sparked his intrest."

"Well the type that won't talk in class and anger the teacher." I said smirking.

"What? I don't talk in cl-"

"Shade Noche, since you were have such a good conversation, I suppose you know the solution to this math problem." Said the teacher as he glared at me.

"Umm, 6?" Said Shade.

The teacher's eye twitched as he said, "Detention." As Shade sank into his seat.

"See, you're not my type." I whispered to him.

"Oh, maybe I can change your perspective of things." Whispered Shade in my ear. I can feel the heat of his breath on my ear, that shows how close he is to me, making my heart beat faster. "Also you smell like strawberries." He said as I blushed. _No, Fine, you can't blush, you can't fall in love with him._

"Enjoy detention." I said as he glared at me.

"I'm going to make you regret, what you did today." He said while giving me his signature smirk.

"And how are you going to do that?" I questioned.

"You're not scared?" He asked me shocked.

"Why would I be, I don't even know you." I lied.

"Right, you're new. Anyways you look like someone I know."

"Oh, really? Who?" I questioned although I already know the answer.

"No one important." He answered. Those words were like knives to my heart. Although, our relationship was fake, I never thought he would be that cruel. "What's wrong?" He asked me when I spaced out.

"Oh, nothing." I said as I smiled bitterly. _I am going to make you pay, Shade. Just you watch._

 **Was that good? I didn't plan for that to happen but it just did. Anyways I still have to read the book called the Maze Runner, all I can say that it was torture, sorry to the people who like that book, I just don't like it, of course I like romance books better, as most for you can tell. Anyways, please review what you guys think, because I'm not sure if it was good. But until next chapter bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey guys. Its been a long time since I updated so sorry for that. It's finally Christmas vacation (well it has been for a few days now). Sorry for the late update but high school is stressing me out and I'm pretty sure I grown some white hair...OMG it's been such a long time that I forgot how I usually set up my stories... Enough blabbering, here's Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

Rein's POV

I really hope I did the right thing... I looked over at my sister and Shade. I pray and hope that she won't so something stupid again. Sometimes I wonder if sending her to another country was the right decision, although she came back I know that something was off. 5 years ago, even though she wasn't the prettiest girl, she was always happy-go-lucky, she wasn't pretty on the outside but its not the appearance that matters. I just hope that she would realize that before she makes another mistake.

Bright's POV

The new girl, Fine, really captured every boy's attention, including me and Shade. However, she really reminds me of someone, but I just can't seem to remember.

Fine's POV

I can feel someone staring at me and I'm pretty sure I know who it is.

"What do you want now, Shade?" I asked as I turned to him.

"I'm just trying to see the similarity between you and Rein. You guys are identical twins but how are your personalities so different. Rein is so elegant, nice and calm, but you're like the polar opposite."

"Are you suggesting that I be like Rein?"I asked coldly.

"Well, if you say it like that, then yes." he smirked at me.

"YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Fine! If you have something to say then say it in detention." the teacher exclaimed.

"Well, now we're detention buddies." he said.

"Ugh! You are definitely not my type."

Shade's POV

This Fine is really grabbing my attention. She really reminds me of Florana, however I know she can't be Florana. Florana is nice but not as good looking.

"Oh. I'm not your type? Maybe I could get you to change your taste in guys." I teased her.

"Ugh. You're unbelievable." she complained.

The bell rang.

"Finally class ended!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry! You'll see me everyday and after school." I smirked at her.

Fine's POV

 _This is gonna be a long year..._

 **Sorry if it's not going as fast as you guys want. I bet you guys want to get to the revenge part. I actually didn't even plan when that was gonna happen...so it could be happening at Chapter 10 for all I know.** **Sorry in advance if I don't update as fast. Please review what you guys think. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so my vacation is ending so I just want to give you guys a heads up that I won't be updating for a while. Maybe next time I update would be in February, I really don't know. Anyways since a lot, I mean a lot of people voted for this story to be updated, I wrote it. Here's Chapter 4 of This Time for Real.**

Chapter 4

Fine's POV

First day of school and I already got a detention. Agh Rein is going to kill me. She's scary when she's mad. Brr...I looked over at her and she gave me her icy cold glare. Eek, I'm going to get it when I get home.

"It's all your fault! Now I have to deal with scary Rein when I get home." I shouted at Shade when the bell rang signalling the class is over.

"Well you're the one who started it." He replied.

"You deserved it." I glared.

"Well now we have to suffer together." He said as we walked to our next class.

Time Skip: Detention

I walked in the the nearly empty classroom. Before today I never went to detention before. First black mark on my school record. Well for my revenge I would do anything. Ahh Rein is seriously going to kill me.

"Hey! Aren't you going to go in? You're blocking the door." I heard a voice behind me say. I knew who that voice belonged to.

"Well there's two doors, why don't you go the other way." I retorted.

"This way is faster." He said through is gritted teeth.

"You have no manners. Don't you know ladies first?"

"It depends on if I think you're a lady."

"You!" I yelled.

"Sorry detention is starting and I'm going to be late." He said as he pushed me out of his way. I walked in closing the door behind me.

Right now I seriously think that was wrong with my brain when I was Florana, how could I be so naive and fall in love with this guy. I sat down at my regular seat, and I glared at Shade when he took a seat next to me.

"You know that detention is open seating right?" I questioned and hinting at the other seats that were available that were far away from me.

"Of course I know. I've been here far more times than you. By your reaction I would say that this is your first time in detention." He replied.

"Then why are you sitting next to me?" I asked rudely.

"Well I was at this school first and this is my normal seat so if someone has to move its you."

"Well I'm not moving." I said arrogantly.

"Fine by me. I'm not the one who asked you to move." He said without a care in the world.

"So what do you usually do in detention." I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, you really want to know?" He asked with a seductive voice.

"You-you pervert!" I yelled.

"I annoy the teacher. What were you thinking?" He asked smirking. "Who's the pervert now?"

"Agh I can't look at you right now." I said annoyed turning away from him.

"I bet that's hard to do, considering how handsome I am."

"You're so conceded." I retorted facing him.

"See you can't look away." He said giving his signature smirk.

"Ugh where's the teacher?" I asked.

"Who knows. Sometimes he doesn't come and we can do whatever we want."

"What kind of detention is that?!"

"Well there's no one else here." He said looking around in a empty classroom. "So he doesn't care I guess."

"I have no words." I said.

"You can leave if you want. I won't tell anyone." He said burying his face in him arms on the desk.

I got up and trying opening the door but it won't budge. "How come I can't open the door?" I said confused.

"What? It should be opened." He said clearly just as confused as I am. He walked over and tried opening the door, but still it wouldn't budge.

"What kind of school builds a door that it would lock on the inside." I said frustrated.

"Well it looks like we have to wait for a teacher to come." He said, still not caring.

"What if they don't come?" I said worried.

"Then we'll have to wait until tomorrow morning when there's class."

"No they have to come. I still have to go home, or else Rein will definitely kill me. Why don't you care?" I asked.

"Well I have nothing to look forward to at home." He explained.

"It's already 5." I said without hope that I'm going to go home tonight.

"Looks like no one's going to come. Better make yourself at home." He said going back to his seat getting ready to take a nap.

 _Ugh what am I going to do._

 **What would happen in the night they're together? That's something you guys can think about during this time that I'm not updating. Extra long chapter as an apology in advance. Review what you guys think and yeah I'll see you guys next time, probably in February.**


End file.
